kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Base Statistics (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)
Base Statistics are a base level of HP, Attack, and Defense for all adversaries found in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. There are two values associated with each level that an adversary could be (1-96). Each value serves its own purpose in deriving the HP, ATK, and DEF statistics of a particular adversary at a particular level. To derive HP of a particular adversary, one would take the Base HP Stat of that particular level and multiply it by that adversary's HP base factor and the product would be the adversary's Max HP. :For example, a Pink Concerto is always at Level 26 in any normal mission and its HP base Factor is 7.60 and a Level 26 Base HP is 137. 137 * 7.60 = 1041.2 so a Pink Concerto's HP at Level 26 is about 1,041 HP. The same technique would be used to derive Attack and Defense but with a few key differences. For Defense, one would use the product of the particular Adversary's DEF Factor and the Base ATK/DEF stat of that Adversary's Level. :Using the same example, a Pink Concerto's base DEF factor is 1.40 and a level 26 ATK/DEF stat is 45. 45 * 1.40 = 63 so a Level 26 Pink Concerto's Defense is 63. Attack is derived not by adversary but by particular attack. Each attack has its own Attack Factor with which one would multiply by the same ATK/DEF Base Stat of the user's level that is used for Defense to get the Attack power of that particular attack. :For example, a Pink Concerto's only physical attack has an Attack Factor of 1.17 and the Level 26 ATK/DEF Factor is still 63. 45 * 1.17 = 52.65 so the attack power of a Level 26 Pink Concerto's only physical attack is 52.65. Base Stat Table ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Base Enemy Stats By Level Level Base HP Base ATK/DEF Level Base HP Base ATK/DEF 1 62 8 40 179 66 2 65 9 41 182 68 3 68 11 42 185 69 4 71 12 43 188 71 5 74 14 44 191 72 6 77 15 45 194 74 7 80 17 46 197 75 8 83 18 48 203 78 9 86 20 49 206 80 10 89 21 50 209 81 11 92 23 51 212 83 12 95 24 52 215 84 13 98 26 53 218 86 14 101 27 54 221 87 15 104 29 55 224 89 16 107 30 58 233 93 17 110 32 59 236 95 18 113 33 60 239 96 19 116 35 61 242 98 20 119 36 62 245 99 21 122 38 63 248 101 22 125 39 64 251 102 23 128 41 65 254 104 24 131 42 66 257 105 25 134 44 67 260 107 26 137 45 68 263 108 27 140 47 69 266 110 28 143 48 70 269 111 29 146 50 71 272 113 30 149 51 72 275 114 31 152 53 75 284 119 32 155 54 76 287 120 33 158 56 81 302 128 34 161 57 86 317 135 35 164 59 90 329 141 37 170 62 91 332 143 39 176 65 96 347 150 Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days